Edinburgh
Beginning: The Town of Edinburgh has a long and detailed history. It was founded sometime in early September of 2017 A.D,thought to be the 9th, by player Igdibahu and Silversoul77. The two new players, who had joined on the 21st August, had just been vanished from their first town in China, named Anglomerica. The Jing had made them delete their town, and the two players where left with nothing. Starting at Spawn, Igdi and Silver, as they came to be named, sailed down in to the Mediterranean, before coming out if the Straits of Gibraltar, and headed North. From there, they landed in the Firth of Forth, and set up their town: Edinburgh. Work began immediately. A walkway was made, and a small farm, later destroyed by an unknown player. They claimed land quickly, and soon became immediate neighbours with York. This led York to expand South a small amount. A port was constructed in late September. On October the 8th, EdenBurgh got its first resident, a player by the name of MadCreek. MadCreek stayed active until December 7th, the last time he ever joined. The reasons of his inactivity are still a mystery. United Times: The next day, EdenBurgh formed a nation with York, the first incarnation of the United Kingdom, forming a close brotherhood between the two towns. The same day, EdenBurgh changed its name to Edinburgh, for a more realistic name. Edinburgh grew quickly from there. It recruited several new members, although all proved to become inactive. A farm was built for the town, as were many more houses, including the old house of Silversoul. But the biggest and greatest bud was of fort Eden, home of Duke Igdi of the House of Bahu. Edinburgh grew steadily, until it reaches the western coast of Scotland, and had 5-6 members. The town prospered, as did the UK, getting a new town in Scotland, Noot (inactive) and a town in Rhodesia, Salisbury (inactive.) New Competition: Around early November, two new players joined the server. Their names were Findude9 and Beecow. When findude first joined, Igdi showed him around Britain, after he said he wanted to make a town in Scotland. Edinburgh was slightly annoyed at this, as this meant that expansion Northwest would have to be halted. It got worse when Beecow made another town just south of Findude's. The towns names were Highlandia and Elgin. A new town, Ben Nevis City, appeared North of Edinburgh a few days later. Edinburgh saw the towns as potential rivals and invaders, but tried to avoid war. In mid December, the UK claimed Hong Kong as residence for Kcod. Greater UK: In November, Edinburgh attended the meeting in BNC discussing a possible greater UK. It joined this UK the day it was created. When this UK collapsed on December 27th, Edinburgh stayed neutral until the 3rd UK was founded on December 31st. Edinburgh would prove to be a core and influential part of the new nation. Recent Times: On the 3rd of February, Edinburgh bought the town of Conwy, what used to be BNC. Silver was meant to be the new Duke, but due to a mix-up Silversoul77 and Igdi are leaders of each others towns. Edinburgh is the last of the four towns in the 1st UK to still be active, due to king Wilfred of York leaving the server. Edinburgh sees it's duty as to keep the island of Great Britain united, due to its long and detailed background with the island. On the 27th January 2018, Igdi became king of the UK, making Edinburgh the first town in Scotland to be the capital of a UK. Igdi's full title is King Igdi the First of George, Duke of Edinburgh and Protector of Scotland. Silversoul's full title is Grand Duke Silver, Duke of Conwy and Protector of the Highlands.